


Meerkat Cafe

by Kamekatze



Series: Honeypup's mildly concerning shenanigans [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Side ChangKi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamekatze/pseuds/Kamekatze
Summary: "Minhyuk, I will not let you drag me to a meerkat cafe for date night.""But see, that's where you're wrong!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by real-life events and shenanigans.  
> English is not my first language, and this is my first time writing any creative thingy outside of exams, so please bear with me.  
> Enjoy!

"Minhyuk, I will not let you drag me to a meerkat cafe for date night."  
  
"But see, that's where you're wrong!"  
  
Minhyuk quickened his walk, troubling Jooheon who failed to keep up. The younger struggled under the weight of a dozen shopping bags his boyfriend had lovingly bestowed upon him.  
"Hyung!", he whined. "Remember how date night is all about being fancy? I don't see how having some weird animals chewing on our dress shoes is fit for that kinda thing!"  
Minhyuk stopped in his tracks and turned to face his companion.  
He spoke in a singsong, his voice dripping with the loveliest sarcasm. "Well, my dearest Honey," - a pause for the dramatic effect - "should've thought about that before you took me out to McDonalds last week. I could literally pick any horrible, cheap, disgusting place to go for dinner, and wouldn't even have to feel bad. Because you, my friend, officially took the crown for 'worst boyfriend on worst dinner date'."  
Jooheon put down the bags and huffed, wiping sweat off his forehead with his sweater sleeve. He knitted his brows together and frowned, but went on to hurry after the long-legged model, who once again strut forward mercilessly.  
"Min-hyung, you know I forgot my wallet that day! Fast food is better than no food!"  
Families with small children threw them concerned glances as they scurried along, and Minhyuk made venomously sweet remarks over his shoulder, addressing his boyfriend the way he had seen Shownu handle rebellious kindergarteners.  
"I don't see anything wrong with fast food, Honey. Well, except for when I wake up to see headlines, announcing the fashion world thinks I'm broke and giving up on my career, as I've turned to eating 3$ McD' menus. And maybe, Honey, maybe, a sticky table and soggy fries just don't cut it for a six months anniversary."  
He halted in front of a ridiculously sparkly display window, and gave the panting boy behind him a sigh.  
Jooheon brushed some strands of chocolate hair out of his eyes, lifting the bags with every move (enough exercise for this year).  
"I admit it. That was really kinda shitty. But I apologized that same night, and I really thought, ya know, it's about us being together and not about fancy French desserts I can't pronounce. I'm sorry, sincerely. Please don't hate me."  
After some months of dating and even years of friendship, he know how to push the older's buttons. He pouted, opened his sharp eyes wide, and gave his best 'hurt puppy' look. To his triumph, Minhyuk's glare softened. His eyes crinkled with his disgustingly lovesick smile, but he quickly regained his conscience. Shaking his head, he took some of the bags from Jooheon's arms.  
"Alright, thou shalt be forgiven", he reluctantly conceded. "But you still owe me one. Believe me, you got a storm coming."  
The model set out for their destination again, and, focused on the bright bubble tea stand, missed how the younger's facade fell into a juvenile grin. The brunette linked their arms and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, trying hard to adapt to the man's long strides.  
"But Hyung, how is a meerkat cafe any better than McDonalds? You know I don't... enjoy having wild animals near my food", he remarked.  
He saw the shit-eating smile growing on the other's face.  
"Oh, Honey, you don't just dislike them. You are terrified", Minhyuk affirmed. He leaned down to whisper near Jooheon's ear. "And you should be."  
  
"Jooheon, why is your phone blowing up with Minhyuk sending pictures?" Hyungwon voiced his mild concern.  
"Sweet, nudes!" Broad-shouldered blonde Hoseok found his cue to jump on their desk and swiftly and literally slide into the conversation.  
"They aren't nudes", Jooheon groaned, and let his head lull forward onto the doodle-clad desk with a thump.  
From the corners of his eye, the devastated maknae saw their 'responsible oldest' Hoseok make grabby hands towards the ever-beeping phone. Without lifting his head the youngest picked up the sad cracked-screened device and handed it off to Hyungwon. No one could know what Hoseok'd be up to once he had his mind set on nudes.  
While the tallest of the trio browsed Jooheon's DMs with the focusedly furrowed brows of a police investigator on the job, the resident muscle guy tried to pick up a conversation with the maknae, who now seemed to quite enjoy squashing his face on his desk. "Jooheon, before I forget, Kihyun told Changkyun to tell me to tell you he won't be in your music theory seminar this semester." The youngest gave the wooden surface a confused frown, and slowly sat up straight with all the might of a broken man.  
"Why'd Kihyun quit the class? He loved it, and the teacher loved him?"  
Hoseok, still draped on the table like on of those French girls, inspected his nails ready to spill the gossip (Hoseok had been compared to a teenage girl on multiple occasion, and the simile more than ever seemed accurate).  
"Well, let me tell you." He dragged out every syllable, as to create suspense. Hyungwon huffed in annoyance without lifting his eyes once.  
Hoseok leaned over the table and lowered his voice, excited to let only the visibly less than disinterested Jooheon in on the big tea. "Apparently, he quit the seminar to... take cooking classes." A dramatic pause. His voice barely a whisper. "With Changkyun."  
"Wow."  
Jooheon wasn't shocked, but understandably felt betrayed. But the oldest silenced him with one gesture of a hand, and dropped the figurative bomb.  
"Couple cooking classes."  
"Well, that's disgusting."  
At this point, Hyungwon decided to stir the conversation back to the pressing topic at hand.  
"Jooheon, I read Minhyuk and your chat, and I really cannot figure out the reason for his sending you 124 pictures of meerkats in various costumes?"  
"Ooooh, that thing!", Hoseok exclaimed in recognition. "Remember how it was their six moths anniversary last week?"  
Hyungwon's nod lead the eldest to lean to the tallest instead, leaving the whining maknae unattended. "Well", he whispered again. "It's a revenge thing. Jooheon took him to McDonalds for dinner".  
The desk was once again welcomingly met with Jooheon's forehead.  
  
Kihyun and Changkyun studied Minhyuk with growing interest, like a mum and daughter watching screaming apes or head butting giraffes in the zoo.  
Though in the middle of a lyrical theory lecture, the tall redhead was furiously typing away on his phone under his desk, and had been at it for roughly half an hour. Apart from the obviously biased Jooheon, no one seemed to understand Minhyuk's decision to go to university with them. Couldn't he quit sleeping in class and complaining about cafeteria food, and go be a famous model elsewhere?  
Still, some professors apparently did believe in Minhyuk's creative abilities. The old lady with the unnervingly screechy voice appeared heartbroken at her favorite student's disinterest, and chose to shoot the nearby sat ChangKi disappointed evil glares.  
Kihyun never had been one to get on a teachers bad side, and so he subtlety went on to full-forcedly kick Minhyuk's shin.  
The model yelped in pain, nearly dropping his phone while simultaneously gripping his hurting limb and turning to give the evil tiny Kihyun a piece of mind. "What the fuck, dude?", he scream-whispered.  
Kihyun just silently raised one eyebrow as Changkyun snickered shamelessly. Not wanting to disturb the lecture and incur the professor's wrath again, the model student lowered his voice. "No, what the fuck, YOU! What the hell are you up to on your phone? Miss JL already hates us enough, you don't need to be an ass in class!"  
Changkyun, again, snickered into his hoodie.  
Kihyun pressed on his temple, realizing his straight A ambitions blowing the situation out of proportion. He should let his friends live, regardless of their effect on his grades. He had to remind himself once in a while.  
Minhyuk gave a guilty, crooked smile. Unable to reach Kihyun's shoulder, he settled on awkwardly petting the younger's beanie instead. "I'm sorry Ki. I just... really need to do this."  
"Well, what is it?", Kihyun inquired, suddenly concerned, his mum instincts coming to show.  
The older just gestured vaguely and faced the front of the lecture hall, or at least pretended to do so.  
Ever silent Changkyun chose that moment to mutter his first words of the day. "No, seriously Hyung, what's up? You didn't look this focused and emotionally constipated since we watched the last episode of Goblin."  
As Kihyun hummed in furious agreement, Minhyuk clicked his tongue, and finally spoke up to answer.  
"I'm on a quest to get Jooheon to agree to my date plan. So logically, the only way to do so is to send him hundreds of pictures of meerkats."  
Kihyun sighed, again rubbing his temple. "Do you believe this is an appropriate measure to be taken?"  
A villainous laugh. "But most certainly, dear."  
  
"I like your shoes".  
"Alright."  
"You'll have to take them off. The raccoon might chew on them."  
A deep sigh. "Alright".  
It had come to this.  
Jooheon and Minhyuk, dressed to the nines, were about to be stripped of their fanciness, and devoured by small, fluffy, evil creatures (coincidentally, Kihyun had been described that way before).  
That was what Jooheon believed, anyways.  
Obviously, the brunette hadn't warmed up to the whole ordeal yet, even after acknowledging the elder's countless and various attempts of convincing the younger.  
As they collected their brightly colored crocs, Minhyuk cornered his boyfriend in the quiet hallway.  
"Don't think I can't see your frown, Jooie."  
Jooheon smiled guiltily. He leaned back against a wall, Minhyuk towering above him.  
Joo's words were soft, ashamed of his feeling being this obvious, and his model boyfriend being not only unrealistically handsome, but everything but oblivious. He blushed.  
"I just... I can't believe you're making me do this out of pure spite, and I'm actually going along with it."  
Minhyuk sighed, and leaned in closer to carefully stroke his boyfriend's hair.  
"My Honey. You know, I partially, or mostly, picked this date spot to scare the living crap out of you, but... remember what you said about our McDonalds anniversary?"  
If possible, Jooheon's guilty frown was accompanied by an even darker blush.  
"That I can't speak French for shit?"  
He didn't keep a list of all of his favorite things about Minhyuk, but the man's high-pitched hollering laugh was pretty high up there. A laughing Minhyuk exuded an aura of carefreeness and ease, which Jooheon has desperately needed countless times. Minhyuk helped him keep at things, and made him do stupid and reckless things with the wave of a hand. Minhyuk always managed to get him out and above his comfort zone.  
Minhyuk laughed his brightest laugh.  
"That I knew before. No, what you said was that the whole date night thingy is not just supposed to be about us wining and dining. And you're right. We shouldn't always want to go to renowned and pricey restaurants. We should just go out and enjoy our time together."  
He smiled his eye-crinkling, sunny grin, and Jooheon couldn't hide the fond smile growing on his face.  
Minhyuk stepped back, and took ahold of the younger's hand.  
"So, what do you say? Shall we go visit this crazy cute cafe I've been wanting to visit for weeks, and have the best time we could possible have?" He stood up straight, pulling Jooheon up with him.  
"Ready to face the army of dangerously cute fluffies awaiting us?"  
They locked eyes for a second, until Jooheon gave their clasped hands an affirmative squeeze.  
"Let's go."  
"Let's GO!"  
  
[JuHoney]: hyungs . i can't live with u anymore  
  
[Mumster]: Why?, what is it?  
  
[i am]: y does no1 talk 2 me  
  
[JuHoney]: there isn't enough space in our house  
  
[JuHoney has sent 3 images]  
  
[JuHoney]: min-hyung and i need to adopt about 20 fluffy children asap  
  
[1hoe]: aaaAAAAAAAW  
  
[JuHoney has sent 3 images]  
  
[MINPUPPY(*⁰▿⁰*)]: see? It's cute. i won  
  
[i am]: ^ i ₩  
  
[hyung₩] don't come for my brand.  
  
[hyung₩] also, Jooheon. You're suspiciously enthusiastic for someone who feared for his life some hours ago.  
  
[i am]: yea, did something happen?  
  
[1hoe]: yea, did something *wiggles eyebrows* happen?  
  
[Mumster]: I'm sure they just had some cake and cuddled small animals.  
  
[hyung₩] : kinky.  
  
[i am]: kinky !  
  
[1hoe]: kINKYYY  
  
[Mumster]: oh my god.  
  
[JuHoney]: nO? the meerkats didn't try to kill me? they were cute? it was cute?  
  
[MINPUPPY(*⁰▿⁰*)]: yup we fucked  
  
[Mumster]: OH MY GOD.  
  
[Son Hyun Woo Shownu]: cute date !  
  
[MINPUPPY(*⁰▿⁰*)] THANK you, dad  
  
[JuHoney]: oh my god.  
  
[1hoe]: K I N K Y

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> You can find the pictures under  
> https://katsablack.tumblr.com/post/159349723238/my-minheon-fic-is-out-heres-the-corresponding
> 
> Or head to "Kamekatze"'s honeypup tag on Tumblr!


End file.
